Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Image Guide
Most of the Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia pages require using certain photos. Many users also tend to upload quite a number of pictures onto the PBB Wikia. To standardize the file names, formats and licensing, here are the Image Guidelines of PBB Wikia. Basic Instruction To upload images, go to "Images" in the navigation bar, then click "Add a Photo". Alternatively, use for uploading many photos at once. All images should relate to Pokémon Brick Bronze, unless they are only used in user pages or blogs, such as profile pictures. Inappropriate contents, such as foul language, vulgar words and adult content are strictly forbidden. Do not upload the same photos repeatedly, because duplicated files shall be deleted if spotted. Pokémon sprites These are files of Pokémon being used in-game. There are 3 kinds of sprites: front, back and menu sprites. Each of them has different usage and requires a different file name standard and file format, as listed below. Please check and see if the sprites you are about to upload are already on the Wikia or not before actually uploading, because redundant photos shall be taken down once spotted. Front sprites Please note that all the normal Pokémon front sprites, including their Shiny, gender and form differences, are already uploaded, so do not bother uploading. Front sprites are the sprites used in the Pokémon summary screen or as opponent's Pokémon. They are required to be in a .gif format. The file names should be in the format of "(Pokémon)-(Gender)-(Form)-(Shiny)_(Suffix).gif". Suffix must be one of the following, depending on which game the Pokémon (or the form) is introduced: *Pokémon X and Y: _XY *Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire: _ORAS *Pokémon Sun and Moon: _SM *Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon: _USUM The game mostly uses X and Y sprites, but some Mega Evolution or Primal Reversion forms use OR/AS sprites. Alola Pokémon and some forms introduced recently use Sun and Moon sprites. Here are some examples and comparisons: *Charizard_XY.gif / Charizard-MegaX_XY.gif / Charizard-MegaY_XY.gif *Pikachu-M_XY.gif / Pikachu-F_XY.gif *Raichu-M-Kanto-Shiny_XY.gif / Raichu-F-Kanto-Shiny_XY.gif / Raichu-Alola-Shiny_SM.gif *Shellos-West_XY.gif / Shellos-East_XY.gif *Gengar-Mega_XY.gif / Gengar-Mega-Shiny_XY.gif *Sceptile-Mega_ORAS.gif *Groudon-Primal_ORAS.gif *Kyogre-Primal_ORAS.gif *Ninetales-Kanto_XY.gif / Ninetales-Alola_SM.gif *Zygarde-10%_SM.gif / Zygarde-50%_XY.gif / Zygarde-Complete_SM.gif *Ash-Greninja is a special case, where its file name is "Ash-Greninja_SM.gif". Back sprites Back sprites are the sprites of player's and partner's Pokémon when sent into battle. On PBB Wikia, they are only used for partner's Pokémon, such as showing Rivals Jake and Tess' Pokémon when battled alongside on Route 8 and in Anthian Sewer. These sprites should also come in .gif format. The file names are similar to front sprites, but add "-back" before the suffix, such that it will be "(Pokémon)-(Gender)-(Form)-(Shiny)-back_(Suffix).gif", e.g. "Gabite-M-back_XY.gif". Menu sprites Menu sprites are those shown in Pokémon menu screen. On PBB Wikia, they are used in the templates. They should all come in 40px and .png format, and their file names must be "(Pokemon)-(Form)-(Shiny) Menu Sprite.png", e.g. "Delphox Menu Sprite.png" or "Castform-Sunny Menu Sprite.png". Make sure to set the licensing to "I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project" when uploading. Item sprites These are photos of items being used in-game. There are 4 kinds of sprites: bag, mining, Key Item and Dream World sprites, all in .png format. Each of them has different usage and again, requires a different file name standard, as listed below. We remind you once again to check and see if the sprites you are about to upload are already on the Wikia or not before actually uploading, because redundant photos shall be erased once found. Make sure to set the licensing to "I got this from Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project" when uploading, unless the item is custom-made for the game, such as Sawsbuck Coffee. Bag sprites Bag sprites are items displayed in player's bag. They are the most widely used item files here. Almost all of them are available in 24px, though a few items like Super Rod might come in 25px. Their file names should be "(Item).png", for example: "Super Rod.png". The only exceptions are TMs and HMs, which are named "TM (Type).png" or "HM (Type).png", and all of them are already uploaded. Mining sprites Mining sprites are the appearance of items when dug out in Sinnoh Underground, which was only featured in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. In PBB, they appear during underwater mining in Lagoona Trenches. Their file names must be "(Item) Mining.png", e.g. "Flame Plate Mining.png". Key Item sprites Key Item sprites are the pop-up photos when receiving certain Key Items in Pokémon Black, White, Black 2 and White 2. They rarely appear in PBB and thus are also hardly used here. Their file names should be "(Item) KI.png", such as "Gracidea KI.png". Dream World sprites Dream World sprites, or Global Link sprites, are items displayed in Pokémon Dream World and Pokémon Global Link. They are not used in-game, but are still used on PBB Wikia. Their files must be named in "(Item) DW.png", such as "Fire Stone DW.png". Gym Badges Gym Badges are the reward for defeating Gym Leaders. They are found in a section called "Game Badges" on the page of PBB on Roblox. They all come in 150px and should be named "(Badge name) Badge.png", like "Arc Badge.png". VS Screens VS Screens are shown before important battles like Gym and League Matches, or against the Eclipse Boss. They must be named "VS (Opponent).png", for example: "VS Chad.png". Location images Photos of locations must be in a .png format and must not include the players themselves, the players' list on top right corner and Menu / RTD / Ro-Power buttons on the left. Their file names must be "(Location).png", for example: "Mitis Town.png", "Route 1.png" and "Anthian City - Shopping District.png". Having them in 1280x720px, or 16:9 format is the best, but due to the inaccessibility of first-person mode in-game, this is not mandatory. Category:Policy